Ver para creer
by ravenW-97
Summary: Ayato Sakamaki es curioso, sin embargo esa curiosidad podría meterlo en problemas, más cuando el problema es una niña humana que parece adorar el lago cercano a su casa.
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT.** 05/09/2019. Pequeñas correcciones y última vez que edito esto, cualquier error que se me haya escapado (sea la ortografía o en sí la coherencia de la historia), bueno, soy una simple mortal.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet (el fandom es feliz así, lo sé).

 **Advertencias:** Quizá OoC (fuera de personaje), aparición de un FC | OC (Fan Character | Original Character), trama predecible y narración de dudosa calidad.

 **Aclaraciones:** Esto se desarrolla cuando en términos humanos Ayato tiene nueve años, por lo tanto Yui no aparece en la historia dado que aún no nace. También la sinopsis se oye medio "romántica" pero no, aquí no habrá amor de pareja ni nada de eso, recuerden que Raven aún es incapaz de escribir OCxVampiro.

* * *

 **VER PARA CREER**

* * *

 **I. La niña sin nombre fijo**

Ayato Sakamaki iba al menos un día a la semana al lago cerca de su casa, a eso de las tres de la tarde hasta más tardar las siete de la noche, en su mayor parte para huir de las "responsabilidades" con las cuales su madre lo estrangulaba sin misericordia, en una menor medida sus escapadas eran también para no olvidar lo que significaba ser un niño, y por último, debido a su clara irrelevancia (aunque la voz de la razón y la honestidad le dijera que "eso" no era tan sin importancia si tenía que repetírselo a diario), era para ver a una persona.

Siendo más específico, a una niña.

Claro que siendo el grandioso Ayato Sakamaki admitirlo acuchillaba su orgullo, por lo tanto él ignoraba la aparente alegría que inundaba su pecho cada que iba a reunirse con esa ordinaria mortal, y en su lugar mantenía una expresión llena de altivez.

Además, se recordaba, sería patético aceptar su añoranza hacia alguien que ni siquiera tenía un nombre fijo.

Anna, o como ella dijo que la llamara ayer, era en términos humanos dos años más grande que él, de una gran frente, aunque no tanto como sus ojos negros que resultaban tan irreales que rayaban en lo grotesco, casi idéntica a como Ayato imaginaba que sería el rostro de los fantasmas que los pueblerinos contaban en sus leyendas (esas que solo oía cuando sus maestros y madre creían que debía aprender de primera mano sobre los inferiores mortales).

A pesar de tener la opinión de que Anna en general era fea, Ayato no podía negar que ella tenía un cabello bonito, uno blanco y tan largo que llegaba debajo de sus rodillas, uno que no importaba que (ya sea por obra del viento, las hojas o la tierra) se mantenía bien peinado y limpio, al igual que el vestido rojo que portaba cada vez que él la visitaba (el vampiro le había, y continua, cuestionado varias veces por qué no cambiaba de ropa, y Anna hasta el momento seguía sonriendo y respondiendo lo mismo: _"_ _ **Ellos**_ _así lo quisieron, y_ _ **ese otro**_ _también, además es como un vestido favorito"_ ).

—Llegaste pronto Ayato.

El pelirrojo bajo sus manos, desde que la conoció había intentado asustarla, sin embargo ella siempre lo saludaba antes de poder conseguir su objetivo.

De mal humor por no lograr que Anna gritara por el miedo, lanzó el pescado muerto (que dejó lo más silencioso posible sobre la madera del puente antes de ir a importunar a Anna) y no se disculpó aunque éste se diera contra la cabeza de la niña.

Ella, como era usual, se quedó de espaldas y agarró con rapidez el pescado, para proseguir a morder como si su estómago no hubiera tocado alimento en más de una semana.

El inmortal se acercó hasta la orilla del puente y trató de no demostrar su asco ante los escasos modales para comer de la otra (y eso que él no era el más educado de su familia), y esperó a que ella terminara. Ayato era paciente pero sólo porque podía identificarse, Cordelia a veces solía castigarlo y lo dejaba sin comer por varios días, así que, Ayato prefirió entretenerse lanzando piedras al agua mientras Anna devoraba el pescado.

Era mejor que ponerse a pensar en que quizá Anna tenía malos padres al igual que él.

Era mejor que empezar a ser más empático por alguien que morirá antes que él (suficiente tenía con darle pescados cada vez que se ven).

—No es justo —Se quejó después de seis minutos de espera, aun de pie, dado que Anna era más alta y Ayato odiaba ser más bajo que una niña—, ¿cómo sabes siempre que ya estoy aquí?

Más bien, Ayato debería dejar de lado el volverse más apegado a la otra y concentrarse en cosas realmente vitales, tales como el descubrir la manera en que Anna le ganaba. Después de todo, Ayato cada que se acercaba al puente del lago se volvía muy silencioso, como si estuviera a punto de cazar.

Además, Anna era una humana y los mortales no tenían sentidos tan desarrollados como los de un vampiro.

Ella hacia algo, trampa, seguramente.

—Fácil, los de tu clase desprenden un olor a rancio.

Anna sabía que él era un vampiro desde el primer día que se conocieron, y eso explicó el porqué una niña de apenas once años estaba dentro de los terrenos de la familia Sakamaki con tanta libertad, su padre Karl Heinz solía contratar a sus vecinos humanos como empleados para las tareas domésticas, claro que primero los hacía firmar un contrato de confidencialidad y se aseguraba que los mismos tuvieran una sangre de lo más corriente (para evitar futuros problemas), por lo que, Ayato relacionó a Anna con la hija de alguna sirvienta.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Ella solo sonrió, Ayato frunció el ceño—. Eres sólo una humana Anna, ¿cómo podrías saberlo?

—Esta vez dime Leila —La niña se puso de pie, limpió su boca con el dorso de la mano y con un tono lleno de alegría declaró: —. Ya te lo había dicho ¿no? Que en este mundo existen peores cosas que un vampiro, y además, los vampiros no son los únicos con trucos.

Ayato bufó y se cruzó de brazos, claro que lo recordaba pero aún le resultaba absurdo, ¿cómo podría haber algo más aterrador y astuto que un vampiro?

—Sigues sin creerme, pero no te preocupes, yo y mis queridos amigos te lo demostraremos.

Antes de cuestionar a quiénes se refería, Leila lo empujó con una fuerza demasiado grande para ser la de una simple niña humana. Por suerte, Ayato logró sujetarse del borde del puente con una de sus manos, con ojos tan abiertos que podrían salir de sus cuencas, miró hacia arriba a sus supuesta "amiga".

— ¿Por q-

Pero se calló cuando Leila sonrió enseñando sus dientes blancos y puntiagudos. Leila pisó su mano, Ayato se quejó, ella volvió a pisar, lo repitió sin descanso hasta conseguir que el pelirrojo se soltara.

En medio de la traición e ira que sintió, su cabeza sólo pudo pensar en lo agradecido que estaba con Cordelia por "enseñarle" a nadar y en cómo cobrarle a Leila la "bromita".

Antes de caer al lago Ayato la escuchó decir:

—Ellos te recibirán gustosos, trátalos con amor.

* * *

 **N/A:** Curiosamente, pensé que esto saldría más con horror sin embargo salió hasta amistoso, excepto por el final del capítulo, en fin, ¡gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**EDIT.** 05/09/2019. Pequeñas correcciones y última vez que edito esto, cualquier error que se me haya escapado (sea la ortografía o en sí la coherencia de la historia), bueno, soy una simple mortal.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet (el fandom es feliz así, lo sé).

 **Advertencias:** Quizá OoC (fuera de personaje), aparición de un FC | OC (Fan Character | Original Character), trama predecible y narración de dudosa calidad.

 **Aclaraciones:** «Pensamientos».

* * *

 **VER PARA CREER**

* * *

 **II. Mis amigos son tus amigos**

La mente de Ayato Sakamaki era un caos.

Estaba aún dentro del agua. Desde que cayó al lago se puso manos a la obra y empezó a nadar hacia la superficie, sin embargo no importo cuanto moviera sus brazos y piernas, no podía llegar hasta arriba. Algo ocurría. No sabía qué, pero sucedía. El agua no dejaba de bramar, sin embargo Ayato parecía estar fijo. Su corazón golpeó con fuerza su pecho, al punto de querer abrirse entre la carne y huesos con tal de escapar.

Él debió ser precavido, antes de la traición de Leila se hallaba preocupado por la seguridad de su amiga humana, puesto que varios trabajadores de la mansión habían sido encontrados muertos cerca del lago; Karl Heinz estaba haciendo de todo para resolver el problema, el mayor de los trillizos fue contagiado por el miedo ya que, su padre se veía más cansado, con estrés y de mal humor, porque aparentemente ni toda su sabiduría al vivir tantos siglos le podía ayudar a resolver el misterio relacionado con el lago.

Y ahora, Ayato se encontraba dentro de aquellas aguas malditas.

«¿Por qué? ¿Qué es esto?».

Pensó y abrió la boca de la impresión, dejando entrar agua a sus pulmones, al momento de sentir como "algo" rodeaba su cintura y apretaba.

Más fuerza y estirones le dieron vueltas a su cabeza, ya para cuando pudo reaccionar se hallaba sobre el puente de madera, escupiendo agua y tratando de respirar.

Una vez recuperado, controlando los temblores de su cuerpo ante el gélido viento, levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa, el cielo era rojo, tenía tres lunas y aves (que solo podían pertenecer a cuentos y relatos para asustar niños) surcaban el firmamento. Vio hacia todos lados pero no reconoció nada, ¿dónde estaba su casa?

Se puso de pie y sus ojos volvieron al lago, cuando detrás de él sintió como algo viscoso tocaba uno de sus brazos como si le pidiera darse la vuelta.

Lo hizo y gritó.

Había un montón de criaturas que sobresalían del agua, riéndose, chillando, todos distintos pero compartiendo como característica un cuerpo deforme; algunos con más ojos, otros con más dientes y unos cuantos más con brazos tan largos que alcanzaban a tocar el puente, brazos que exudaban un líquido capaz de traspasar la madera y destruirla como si se tratara de ácido.

— ¿Q-qué...?

Apenas fue capaz de pronunciar y "esas cosas" aumentaron su escándalo.

—Como nosotros, eres tal y como nosotros —dijeron al unísono, sus gritos haciendo que Ayato se tapara los oídos y retrocediera.

 **Esto** era demasiado, el vampiro no aguantaba más, su cabeza daba vueltas, tantas que, el terminar por perder la consciencia fue un alivio.

 **[...]**

Ayato Sakamaki sintió un golpe en su mejilla izquierda.

Abrió de jalón los ojos y se apartó de las pequeñas y frías manos de Leila.

¡Estaba de vuelta en casa! Aun así su mirada vago por todos lados y soltando un pequeño suspiro, asintió, no había nada fuera de lugar. Acarició su piel herida, Leila lo había golpeado muy fuerte. «Así que todo fue un sueño», pensó y no quiso darle más vueltas a esa conclusión, su cordura no se hallaba lista para encontrar otra más.

—Estabas agitándote mucho, así que no tuve más remedio que pegarte —explicó Leila, pasó uno de sus largos mechones de cabello detrás de una de sus orejas y sonrió—, no sé la razón de tu miedo Ayato, después de todo mis amigos son tus amigos.

— ¡Estás loca, ¿cuáles amigos?! —El pelirrojo se levantó enojado, recordando que Leila lo había aventado al lago—, ¡sólo sé que me arrojaste al agua sin razón, no somos amigos! —Ayato cerró sus manos con fuerza al oír la risa estridente de Leila—. ¡Deja de reírte, no es gracioso!

— ¡Es que seguro crees que no es real! Pensaba que sólo los humanos huían de la verdad, sin embargo parece que los vampiros también son igual de evasivos.

Leila tapó su boca y trató de contener su diversión, Ayato pensó seriamente si sería buena idea cobrarse la "bromita" ahora con un buen puñetazo, poco le importaba que Leila fuera una chica.

—No fue un sueño o ilusión por casi ahogarte tontito —Antes de que el pelirrojo comenzara a replicar, Leila se puso de pie, pasó sus manos por su cabello para acomodarlo aunque no lo necesitaba, para finalmente agarrar la camisa blanca de Ayato y subirla más arriba de la cintura de él (a pesar de las protestas y forcejeos)—. ¿Lo ves? Estás marcado, tienes la prueba de la amistad grabada en tu carne.

Ayato se quedó quieto y abrió la boca, pasó las yemas de sus dedos por la piel ligeramente enrojecida de su cintura (justo donde ese "algo" lo había tocado dentro del agua) y quitó la mano de golpe ante el ardor.

«No, no es cierto, ¡no puede ser...!».

Asustado, porque quizá su sueño no fue un sueño después de todo, empujó con fuerza a Leila (la cual cayó de sentón y volvió a reírse como desquiciada), y corrió, no se detuvo aunque uno de sus costados comenzará a dolerle por el esfuerzo, al menos no hasta que pudo entrar a su casa.

El mayor de los trillizos se sintió más seguro cuando sus dos hermanos menores lo rodearon curiosos.

—Eh, Ayato-kun está todo mojado, mamá no estará contenta.

—Mamá te regañara muy feo Ayato, ¿verdad que sí Teddy?

En aquel momento a Ayato no le importó que Cordelia pegará el grito en el cielo al verlo con la ropa toda arruinada, ni que le gritará por dejar de lado sus obligaciones escolares, como tampoco que lo dejará sin comer dentro del calabozo por tres días enteros.

No cuando se hallaba lejos del lago, de "esas cosas" y de Leila.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**EDIT.** 05/09/2019. Pequeñas correcciones y última vez que edito esto, cualquier error que se me haya escapado (sea la ortografía o en sí la coherencia de la historia), bueno, soy una simple mortal.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet (el fandom es feliz así, lo sé).

 **Advertencias:** Quizá OoC (fuera de personaje), aparición de un FC | OC (Fan Character | Original Character), trama predecible y narración de dudosa calidad.

 **Aclaraciones:** «Pensamientos». _Voz de Cordelia dentro de la cabeza de Ayato._

* * *

 **VER PARA CREER**

* * *

 **III. Enojado** _ **(¿realmente?)**_

Ayato Sakamaki volvió a mirar su cuerpo en el espejo del cuarto de baño, sus dedos tocaron el lugar que supuestamente tenía que estar marcado, ese pedazo de piel que fue rodeado por quién sabe qué cosa. No había nada, ni una pequeña mancha. Estaba limpio.

«¿Por qué no hay nada? Yo lo vi, tenía algo en la cintura» Pensó mientras continuaba examinándose. Él no estaba loco, por lo tanto no pudo haber imaginado nada, e incluso si ese hubiera sido el caso, Leila tampoco debió ser capaz de ver la "marca", ¿qué demonios ocurría?

Hace un día se había terminado su castigo en el calabozo, nada más oír la voz de su madre recordándole que tenía que ser el mejor de todos o de lo contrario no sería más su hijo, Ayato había asentido y caminado rápido hacia la cocina.

Mientras se atragantaba de emparedados y bolsas de sangre (ya que no tenía energía para cazar), se puso a pensar en todo lo que sucedió en el lago, trató de encontrarle una explicación lógica pero no lo consiguió. No se rindió, sin embargo no lo hizo porque haya escuchado la voz estricta de Cordelia en su cabeza ( _El mejor Ayato, no puedes perder, tampoco desconocer ni la más mínima información_ ), sino porque en esta ocasión se hallaba involucrado de primera mano, tenía una maldita marca roja en la piel, de un "animal" que aparentemente vivía dentro de las aguas del lago que pertenecía a su familia.

Además, a pesar de ser un vampiro no le agradaban los caminos a los que estaba llegando mientras buscaba una respuesta.

Ayato no tenía ningún interés en dar pasos sobre tierras que lo llevarían a sitios donde los vampiros no son lo más fuerte e invencible.

Sin embargo, la respuesta nunca la descubrió debido a que ni en todos los libros sobre animales (clasificados por humanos) y criaturas de mundo del Makai que tenía la biblioteca de su familia, pudo encontrar a los "monstruos" del lago. A su vez, ¿cómo podría explicar el haber estado en los terreros de su casa y al librarse de morir ahogado, estar en otro lugar completamente diferente? A esto, se le sumaba que al ir a ducharse después de pasar tres días enteros sin la posibilidad de bañarse, al estar por ponerse una camisa notara que ya no tenía la "marca".

Por esta razón después de otro día más se hallaba dentro del cuarto de baño, examinado su cuerpo entero por si volvía aparecer la "marca" u otra cosa por la que preocuparse.

El mayor de los trillizos prefería pensar que todo se lo imaginó después de perder la consciencia, y que su "amiga" al ver que no salía del agua decidió ir a salvarlo, desafortunadamente esta opción no era plausible porque Leila sabía que fue lo que vio él y además, fue ella la que le dijo sobre la "marca".

Y volviendo a pensar en Leila, Ayato no sabía que sentir, no quería verla porque por culpa de ella casi murió ahogado (otra vez), más que las preocupaciones que tenía aumentaron, al punto de que el niño creía que en cualquier momento perdería la cabeza.

Todo chocaba con los sentimientos de calma que Leila le generaba cada que se veían. Antes de que ocurriera el incidente del lago, Leila lograba que Ayato se sintiera como cualquier otro niño.

Ella le daba la normalidad que Cordelia tanto le prohibía.

— ¿Y ahora, qué hago? —Se preguntó en voz alta, antes de terminar de ponerse la camiseta y apoyar sus manos en el lavabo. Observó su reflejo por varios minutos hasta que una voz que conocía muy bien, lo asustó:

—Pues primeramente, volver a hablarme.

Ayato giró, sus ojos se encontraron con Leila, la niña estaba dentro de la bañera y con sus manos libres de tierra o cualquier tipo de suciedad abrió la llave para el agua fría, ella no volvió a cerrarla hasta que el agua caía de ambos lados en el piso.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! —Gritó Ayato, sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo no sólo porque quizá Leila lo haya visto semidesnudo, sino también porque pudo haber mirado una parte de él mismo que no le agradaba para nada que los demás supieran que existía—. ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? —Exigió respuestas, pero la chica no se vio afectada por su tono mandón, como ella prefería llamarle (aunque el vampiro le haya recalcado tantas veces que ese tono era el de un líder).

—La ventana estaba abierta —Respondió antes de sumergirse por completo en el agua, Ayato vio como el líquido claro se teñía de otro color más oscuro y asqueroso, además de también llenarse de insectos muertos y pedazos de ramas.

Confuso, se cuestionó cómo era posible eso si Leila estaba igual de impecable que siempre. En otra oportunidad cuestionaría o llegaría a una respuesta por sí solo, ya que en este momento tenía prioridades. Además de que quizá ese "sin sentido" tuviera relación con el hecho de que Ayato ya no creía que Leila fuera del todo humana (o sólo tal vez imaginaba cosas por tanto estrés y preocupaciones).

—Estamos en el tercer piso, Leila.

—Ya no soy Leila, dime Danielle —El pelirrojo levantó una ceja con incredulidad, ella le estaba viendo la cara (de nuevo), a punto de abrir la boca para obligarla a contestarle, Danielle sacó sólo su cabeza al aire, sonriente le dijo:

—Tengo mis métodos Ayato —Para después sacar sus brazos de pronto, salpicando más agua por el piso y de paso buscando mojar las ropas del pelirrojo—. ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! —cantó mientras continuaba agitando sus manos en el agua. El vampiro se alejó de la bañera para no tener que cambiarse de ropa otra vez.

No sabía el porqué, pero había tenido la más pequeña esperanza con respecto a Danielle, de que ella se disculparía y le diría todo lo que sabía, porque los amigos se ayudaban siempre ¿cierto?

 _Pero los amigos de verdad no te lanzan a un lago sin saber si sabes nadar ¿no?_

Y a esa voz tan parecida a la de Cordelia, Ayato le replicaría con: «Tampoco las verdaderas madres lanzarían al lago a sus hijos que no saben nadar ¿verdad? Mucho menos se irían sin importarles si se ahogaban o no».

 _Quizá no eres el mejor después de todo, los mediocres no merecen cariño de nadie_ , «Cállate, cállate, cállate».

— ¿Sabes? No digas nada más, ya no me interesa —dijo enojado, no sólo con Danielle sino que también con su madre, su debilidad y la situación en general—, sólo vete ya de una buena vez —Le dio la espalda y abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño—, aún sigo enojado por tu tonta broma, por lo tanto, no tengo ganas de hablar contigo.

—No estás enojado Ayato —Escuchó como la otra parecía salir de la tina—, no puedes molestarte, al menos no conmigo.

—Oh, ¿y qué te hace creer eso? —contestó agrio, aun sin darle la cara a Danielle y a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara a la "humana"(porque Danielle era extraña y él ya no podía dejarla solo como un corriente mortal).

Su "amiga" le hizo una broma pesada que por poco le costó la vida y lo dejó tres días encerrado sin comer (atrapado en la oscuridad de un calabozo), que además por culpa de esa bromita un "algo" lo marcó (y quién sabe qué demonios traería consigo eso), y por si no fuera poco, no le contaba todo lo que sabía sobre "esas cosas" (Ayato no era estúpido, ella definitivamente sabia la respuesta para que se terminara su angustia, pero prefería callar, ¿qué clase de amistad era esa?).

«Después de todo, ella ni siquiera me ha dicho su verdadero nombre», pensó Ayato con amargura.

—Porque Ayato, a nadie le gusta estar solo.

Danielle le dijo, Ayato sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago. Ella estaba detrás de él y recargó la cabeza en su espalda, mientras tomaba delicadamente las manos del niño, para que éste se liberará de su agarre si así lo quisiera.

—Tarde o temprano volverás al lago, me darás otro pescado y nos sentaremos a platicar de trivialidades —Danielle dejó de jugar con sus manos y lo abrazó desde atrás—, no te preocupes, yo esperare incluso mil años, mis amigos también lo harán, les has caído bien, así que no debes tenerles miedo.

Ayato se estremeció, Danielle decidió soltarlo, no la podía ver pero él sabía que ella le sonreía.

Una vez solo, Ayato Sakamaki fue directo a estudiar.

No tenía caso pensar en lo que haría después, era un caso perdido, porque él terminaría por regresar al lago y llevarle comida a Danielle.

Ella había dicho una verdad.

Ayato volvería porque no le gustaba estar solo, y Danielle le ofrecía "algo" que ni Cordelia o sus otros hermanos podrían darle, además necesitaba respuestas.

 **Excusas, excusas, excusas** ; se repetiría esa palabra millones de veces, por mucho que Ayato quisiera justificar sus acciones y decisiones, a fin de cuentas, incluso los vampiros (más los niños) se dejaban llevar por cosas tan ñoñas como la amistad.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**EDIT.** 05/09/2019. Pequeñas correcciones y última vez que edito esto, cualquier error que se me haya escapado (sea la ortografía o en sí la coherencia de la historia), bueno, soy una simple mortal.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet (el fandom es feliz así, lo sé).

 **Advertencias:** Quizá OoC (fuera de personaje), aparición de un FC | OC (Fan Character | Original Character), trama predecible y narración de dudosa calidad.

 **Aclaraciones:** «Pensamientos».

* * *

 **VER PARA CREER**

* * *

 **IV. Podrías tener lo que más quieres**

Una piedra, dos piedras, tres piedras y probablemente llegaría a mil piedras si tuviera esa cantidad al alcance de las manos. Las piedras eran importantes para el mayor de los trillizos, porque lanzarlas al agua conseguía que olvidara por segundos toda la información almacenada en su cerebro, información que durante dos semanas iba extendiéndose y transformándose, una que no lo estaba llevando a ningún maldito lado así que no le quedaba más que continuar cuestionando, o bien, hacer el idiota.

Quizá con un poco de presión y suerte pudiera encontrar un foco que no se fundiera tan pronto.

—Danielle, ¿recuerdas cuando invadiste propiedad privada y fuiste de mirona a verme en el baño? —La chica empezó a silbar, así que Ayato elevó el tono de su voz. «Esta vez no escaparás tan fácil»—, pues sabes, cuando te metiste a la tina el agua se ensució, lo cual es raro dado que en ese momento estabas igual de limpia que siempre —El vampiro arrojó más piedras cuando ella detuvo el silbido y asintió, esto era una buena señal—, ¿por qué ocurrió eso? Y no salgas con que has visto "algo" en el lago, ni sigas con tus tontos silbidos, ya lo has hecho más de cincuenta veces en menos de catorce días, más te vale contarle al grandioso yo la verdad o mínimo cambiar de táctica.

—Y querido Ayato como las anteriores veinte ocasiones te diré, lee el libro que te di y usa esa gran cabezota con la que naciste —Danielle volvió a silbar y Ayato tiró más rocas en una mezcla de furia y frustración.

Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde el "percance", Ayato todavía era cauteloso alrededor de Danielle, ya lo aventó una vez al lago, no lo haría dos veces.

Los primeros dos días Ayato evadió todos los intentos de la niña para llevarlo al lago, pero finalmente el tercero él se dejó guiar, debido a que su orgullo fue más grande que su temor y preocupación; mientras caminaron y recolectaron piedras y flores (porque según Danielle las flores se veían más bonitas flotando en el agua y a los peces como monstruos marinos les gustaban), el pelirrojo se estuvo diciendo a sí mismo que no había nada por lo que asustarse, además de que él era un vampiro ¿por qué tendría que temer?

Aunque que Danielle fuese "algo" desconocido hacia doler su estómago.

Terco, negó con la cabeza y lanzó otras dos piedras al agua.

Ella continuaba silbando y Ayato estaba a poco de perder la paciencia; tenia asco, enojo y más cosas que se revolvían dentro de él, sobretodo en su cráneo y que provocaban que sudara frío, mordiendo su labio inferior pensó: «Me importa un bledo lo que sea ella en realidad».

Sin embargo, aunque esas palabras resonaran dentro de su cabeza, se escuchaban tan bajas como susurros, lo suficientemente intranquilo Ayato no quería catalogar de bueno o malo aquello. Debía centrarse pero Danielle volvía tan complicado todo.

El mismo día que volvió al lago, a sentarse en la madera del puente y con dos metros separándolo de Danielle, ésta le había dado un libro como una especie de compensación, según Danielle encontraría la respuesta a todas sus dudas en aquellas hojas amarillentas escritas a mano.

Ayato leyó el contenido del libro y después de media hora lo lanzó, poco le falto al libro para terminar en el fondo del lago, debido a que la "solución" a todos sus problemas no eran más que relatos hechos por humanos, habladurías, leyendas, o como sea que lo llamaran los mortales a esos inventos creados sólo para mantener controlados a los tontos (esos débiles que se aferraban a cualquier cosa con tal de evitar la angustia e inestabilidad).

—Lo que me diste no sirve —Dejó de lado las pequeñas rocas, limpió sus manos en sus pantalones, se cruzó de brazos y frunció más el ceño. Tal parecía que hoy nuevamente no iría a ningún lado con su "querida amiga"—, sólo son estúpidos cuentos sobre estúpidas criaturas sacadas de las mentes estúpidas de los humanos.

—Alguien se quedó sin sinónimos —Ella puso su acostumbrada sonrisa que sólo hacía que Ayato quisiera golpearla (lástima que tuviera prohibido pegarle a las niñas). Danielle, sentada en el borde del puente balanceó sus pies de adelante para atrás—, esto se siente como los viejos tiempos.

El vampiro regresó la mirada a las aguas aparentemente calmadas y recordó, a Danielle siempre la "identificó" como la hija de uno de los empleados de la mansión, aquella con padres ocupados y que aburrida se iba a tratar de atrapar peces; fea, fastidiosa y de malos modales hasta los huesos, ella que desde un principio atrajo su atención con platicas cortas sobre temas de interés para Ayato.

Curiosamente, la niña siempre supo exactamente que decir para retenerlo, incluso ahora, Danielle lo tenía atado a ella.

—Tan impaciente, es innecesario repetirlo una y otra vez cuando mis oídos son tuyos por completo, Ayato... ¿Sabes? Hay momento para todo y vaya, ahora puedes presumir de ser suertudo, porque ya es la hora.

El mayor de los trillizos tragó saliva y cerró con fuerza sus manos, al punto de encajar las uñas en sus palmas y sacar sangre. Con la mirada fija en el agua cristalina, vio la forma distorsionada de Danielle y como ésta se acercó para pasar un brazo sobre los hombros de él.

Ella solo lo estaba casi "abrazando", así que Ayato no entendía por qué se sentía tan nervioso.

—Felicidades Ayato, el que hayas visto el agua de la tina sucia significa que seremos amigos por siempre —antes de que Ayato empezara a replicar sobre lo absurdo y estúpido de la oración, y sobre que estaba harto de que Danielle le quisiera ver la cara de idiota, ésta continuó con un tono asquerosamente feliz—, las personas que son parecidas o iguales deben permanecer unidas ¿no? Y tú ya demostraste mirar lo que la mayoría no es capaz de ver, al igual que mis amigos, al igual que yo.

Ayato se deshizo del agarre de Danielle, se apartó lo suficiente del agua y lo hubiera hecho también de su "amiga" sino fuera porque ella lo tomó de la mano, no parecía enojada por su rechazo al abrazo, más bien sus ojos brillaban con diversión y con "algo" más que no supo identificar.

— ¿Tú? ¿Tus amigos?... Siempre los mencionas pero nunca los he visto —Ella estaba helada, también tenía los dedos llenos de tierra y raspones. El pelirrojo volvió a tragar saliva, ¿por qué las manos de Danielle se hallaban lastimadas cuando segundos antes se encontraban intactas?

—Sí lo has hecho, los has mirado al igual que visitaste mi casa —Con ganas de vomitar, Ayato concluyó que ella no lo dejaría olvidar el "incidente" del lago ni a los "monstruos"—, estás más pálido, ¿por fin lo aceptarás? Sé que no son amigos típicos pero son amables conmigo, ¿te lo dije no? Les agradaste, así que también te tratarán bien —Danielle notó que el otro no dejaba de mirarle las manos y sus ojos se tornaron más alegres—, lo que sea que estás pensando no es raro, ya lo mencione antes Ayato, puedes ver lo que otros no, al tener similitudes con aquello que no puede ser visto por ojos que se niegan a ver la verdad.

—Nada de lo que estás diciendo tiene sentido —«Más bien, ella carece de uno», más inquieto se soltó del agarre de Danielle, ¿con quién demonios se tuvo que meter? Quizá solo debió obedecer a su madre y enfocarse en estudiar, paso su mano por su cabello en un gesto nervioso, rio sin humor—, Danielle, me saca de quicio tu rareza.

—Gabriel —Corrigió la niña, nada afectada por el "insulto" de Ayato.

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó, cualquier sensación desagradable fue remplazada por la ira, otra vez, ¡otra vez ella cambiaba de tema y salía con un disparate!

—Eso, ahora soy Gabriel —"Ella" se encogió de hombros y soltó una risita.

—Es un nombre de chico.

— ¿Y?

—Eres una niña.

—Oh, cierto —dijo nada sorprendida—, pero sabes Ayato, las niñas pueden tener nombres de hombre y viceversa, también, ¿no has pensado que bien podría ser ambos o ninguno de los dos?

—Danielle, estás loca, ¡y francamente estoy cansado de que me trates como un tonto!

Molesto la empujó, caminó de un extremo del puente al otro mientras movía exageradamente sus brazos y hacia muecas, todo ante la atenta y entretenida mirada de Danielle, la que optó por sentarse cruzada de piernas y apoyar sus manos en la madera del puente; tal parecía que Ayato perdió la cautela.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios tuve que hablar con un fenómeno como tú?! ¡No sé por qué continúo esperando respuestas de ti después de que casi muero por tu culpa!

—Gabriel, dime Gabriel cabeza de chorlito —El vampiro se puso aún más rojo por la ira e inverosímil del momento—. ¿Por qué yo soy la "persona" que carece de cordura? ¿Qué tal que de los dos tú eres el loco? Quizá aún estás encerrado muriéndote de hambre y alucinando conmigo, quizá en realidad te ahogaste y estás en una especie de más allá esperando el veredicto de Dios acompañado de otro muerto, no sé, existen tantas posibilidades que, algo como la locura es totalmente irrelevante.

Gabriel de pronto tomó una de sus muñecas y lo obligó a sentarse con "ella", Ayato escondió el rostro en sus manos cuando se percató que "ella" había dejado de usar palabras que la identificaran como mujer. "Ella" realmente disfrutaba de jugar con él

— ¿Por qué estás tan desesperado? Respira, tranquilo, solo quise aligerar el ambiente dado que parecía que en cualquier instante vomitarías.

—Dani-, Gabriel... ¿Por qué sigues sin decirme tu nombre real? —Corrigió Ayato cuando "ella" hizo un puchero. En este punto el vampiro no estaba seguro de qué preguntar, ni mucho menos si se le contestaría directamente o siquiera se le daría una mirada de reconocimiento. Sin embargo, eso era mejor que quedarse perdido en el silencio.

Él sólo necesitaba respuestas, y con una esperanza que no debería tener, esperaba que por fin su "amiga" se dignara a aclarar sus dudas.

—No todos le ponen un nombre a sus creaciones Ayato, algunas veces es más conveniente darlo a consideración de cada propósito en particular.

«Qué manera más extraña de decir las cosas», el pelirrojo soltó un largo suspiro en derrota y aunque le desagradara la reacción de su cuerpo, éste recibió gustoso las caricias en su cabeza que le brindaba Gabriel para reconfortarlo.

El conforte paso a ser una sencilla tomada de manos, cuando Ayato cuestionó lo que no dejó de rondar por su mente incluso en sueños.

—Cuando caí, si no hubiera salido a la superficie... ¿Habrías ido por mí?

Gabriel dio un ligero apretón a sus dedos entrelazados y sonrió más suave.

—Ayato, yo no nací con el fin de matar niños.

Y por una razón quizás muy débil (estúpida, errónea), Ayato vio "algo" en los ojos de "ella" que le hizo creer, de esa forma en que hace tiempo no ocurría ni con sus hermanos, Karl Heinz o Cordelia.

—Eres algo cabezota, así que tuve que emplear una táctica directa y agresiva —"La niña" apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del vampiro, y mientras el pelirrojo veía sus manos, notó otra vez como las manos de "ella" ahora se hallaban más lastimadas y delgadas—, sólo deseaba que vieras mi casa y a mis otros amigos, así cuando te propusiera mi idea estarías lo suficientemente claro para aceptarla o no.

— ¿Y cómo podría decir sí, cuando ni siquiera sé a dónde me llevaste, ni de dónde eres o si acaso tus padres trabajan con los míos?

Ayato se cuestionó si acaso Gabriel estaba haciendo algo más de lo que podía ver, ya que, de otro modo no se explicaba como los nervios, el miedo, la ira y la preocupación dieron paso a la calma. Ambos seguían muy cerca uno del otro, "ella" se volvió más gentil, dejando de lado su yo juguetón y burlón.

— ¿De dónde eres? ¿Acaso vienes del Makai? ¿Por qué no encontré nada de ti y tus amigos en los libros de mi familia?

—Existen lugares más allá del mundo de los humanos y del Makai; y Ayato, como siempre lo mencionó desde que nos conocemos, los vampiros no lo saben todo.

Explico Gabriel sin romper el contacto con los ojos de Ayato, el negro manteniendo absorto al verde.

—En cuanto a mis padres, dudo que los tuyos sepan quiénes son, es más, ni yo lo sé con certeza, quién sabe en realidad, quizá el señor de arriba tuvo algo que ver con mi nacimiento o quizá el de abajo más bien, ¿o tal vez los dos?

«¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Qué es huérfana?» El mayor de lo trillizos no sabía qué hacer con la reciente información. Las dudas sin embargo, iban perdiendo voz cada que Gabriel se acercaba más a él, en esa clase de contacto familiar y que hasta ahora él no supo cuánto extrañaba estar así con alguien más.

—Aun no lo mencionas, pero sé que la "marca" que apareció por unos días en tu estómago aun te inquieta, esta no te hará nada, al igual que el hecho de que veas lo que los demás no, es una prueba, algo que sólo aparece cuando eres como mis amigos, cuando eres compuesto por lo mismo que yo.

— ¿Por qué... Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan poco directa? —Ayato arrugó la nariz y Gabriel soltó una pequeña risa.

—Más importante Ayato, ¿escucharás mi propuesta?

«Jugando de nuevo eh».

— ¿Tengo opción?

Gabriel, con sus ojos negros más brillantes y con una expresión demasiado alegre, dijo:

—Si existiera la posibilidad de que pudieras ir a un lugar donde te sintieras en casa, libre y feliz todo el tiempo, ¿irías? Más bien, si yo te pudiera llevar a ese lugar, ¿me acompañarías?

—No lo sé.

El buen ánimo de "ella" no disminuyo, en su lugar asintió comprensiva. En poco tiempo habían ocurrido tantas cosas de las cuales Ayato sólo había obtenido en su mayoría respuestas vagas, misteriosas, pero no mentiras, o al menos eso creía él, ya que por muy confusa que fuera Gabriel para expresarse jamás se atrevió a engañarlo.

El vampiro apreciaba eso, al igual que todas las pláticas y esos momentos en los que ser el mejor no lo agobiaba, por lo que, francamente no sabía que decisión tomar.

Necesitaba tiempo, tanto para hallar una explicación a todo lo acontecido, como para no dejarse influir del todo en sus sentimientos, porque "ella" y su ofrecimiento continuaban siendo "algo" que no conocía, "algo" que probablemente si escogiera no habría vuelta atrás.

—Entiendo, no te preocupes, cuando sea el momento vendré por la respuesta, es una promesa —Gabriel se puso de pie y revolvió el cabello rojo de Ayato, el cual después enfurruñado se quitó los mechones que tapaban su vista y se levantó como el otro—. Mientras tanto Ayato, reflexiona sobre todo lo que te dije hoy y por favor, que tu gran cabezota lea mejor el libro que te di.

Antes de que Ayato replicará sobre lo de "cabezota", Gabriel beso rápido una de sus mejillas.

—Con que irme...

Soltó al aire el vampiro una vez que "ella" se había ido en un parpadeo.

De camino a casa avanzó distraído a paso lento y con una de sus manos en donde Gabriel lo beso, aunque tardar más en ir a su habitación a estudiar probablemente le causará problemas con Cordelia.

«Irme, eh».

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**EDIT.** 05/09/2019. Pequeñas correcciones y última vez que edito esto, cualquier error que se me haya escapado (sea la ortografía o en sí la coherencia de la historia), bueno, soy una simple mortal.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet (el fandom es feliz así, lo sé).

 **Advertencias:** Quizá OoC (fuera de personaje), aparición de un FC | OC (Fan Character | Original Character), trama predecible y narración de dudosa calidad.

 **Aclaraciones:** «Pensamientos». _Voz de Cordelia dentro de la cabeza de Ayato._ Quizá lo siguiente parezca confuso, pero en el capítulo seis todo quedará claro (...espero...).

* * *

 **VER PARA CREER**

* * *

 **V. Ya no estarás triste**

Sakamaki Ayato abrazó más sus rodillas, tenía hambre pero Cordelia no le daría más alimento ni sangre.

Llevaba dos semana encerrado en el sótano de la mansión, específicamente en una habitación con olor a podrido y que apenas era iluminada por unas cuantas velas. Temblando, deseó que su madre al menos le hubiera dado una cobija, o bien, uno cuantos minutos para alcanzar a ponerse más suéteres _(Eres un sangre pura, ¡deja de comportarte como un patético mortal_ ), vergonzoso, realmente vergonzoso, era un vampiro pero no podía controlar las sacudidas de su cuerpo, con un comportamiento tan débil era claro el porqué Cordelia se hallaba tan enfurecida, el pelirrojo aun tenia grabada la mano de su mamá en la piel de uno de sus brazos, de tan fuerte que lo sujetó y arrastró para llevarlo hacia su castigo.

Un fracaso, Ayato lo fue durante seis meses, francamente le sorprendió que Cordelia aguantara tantos días su mediocridad.

«Pero es que "ella" ya no regreso» _._ Pensó, cerró con fuerza los ojos y tragó el nudo en su garganta. No tenía caso llorar por Gabriel, que lo dejó solo aunque le prometió que nunca lo haría. Ayato estaba acostumbrado a aguantar sus lágrimas, porque sólo los débiles lloraban, eso siempre se lo recalcaba su madre, y él que sólo deseaba enorgullecerla, aprendió que si respiraba hondo y tarareaba un rato conseguía que su corazón dejará de molestar.

O al menos por pocos segundos lo hacía.

Tembló más. Se cuestionó que hubiera ocurrido de aceptar la propuesta de Gabriel en su momento. «Quizá estaría en un lugar lejano pero mejor, mucho mejor»; volvió a pasar sus manos por sus mejillas, limpió una y otra vez pero su rostro no dejaba de ensuciarse, «maldición, maldición, maldición».

Él no debió apegarse, pero cuando no tienes nada a lo que aferrarte es tan fácil encajar los dedos en cualquier cosa, tan desesperado que las malas ideas toman calidez y se transforman en estrellas.

¿Pero esto a dónde lo llevo? A fallar (solo, tan solo que concentrarse y cumplir con sus responsabilidades fue imposible), y ahora ni siquiera era capaz de ver más a sus hermanos, los últimos tres meses Cordelia le prohibió todo tipo de contacto con los demás, así, su madre (la única que le recordaba que no era un fantasma el cual todos atravesaban) sólo lo vería con decepción e irritación, abriría sus labios rojos sólo para arrojar cuchillos directo a su pecho.

—Ayato.

«Esa voz».

Su corazón se estrujó y la oscuridad del cuarto se volvió más tenue.

—Espero te guste lo que te traje.

El mayor de los trillizos dejó de esconder su cabeza en sus rodillas cuando algo cayó sobre sus hombros: Una cobija.

Gabriel regresó.

No está solo, no está solo, **¡no está solo, ¿verdad?!**

Incluso "ella" había traído un gran plato de comida y una bolsa de sangre, probablemente como disculpa; se aferró a la tela que amablemente Gabriel le ofreció, "ésta" estaba sentada a su lado y lo abrazaba, a él no le intereso lo sucia que se encontraba Gabriel.

Quizá, al igual que él, "ella" tenía su propia Cordelia, por eso se veía en mal estado.

Ayato no se enojó consigo mismo cuando su cara se manchó de nuevo, en su lugar compartió la cobija con Gabriel.

—Ya, ya, ya, no te preocupes, regrese por ti —Lo consoló, una vez que Ayato terminará de comer y sus sollozos aumentarán de volumen. Pasó una mano sobre el cabello del vampiro acariciando suavemente la cabeza de éste —. ¿Ya pensaste bien las cosas? ¿Dirás que sí? ¿Tomarás mi mano?

Ayato Sakamaki estaba mal y cansado, de llorar y esperar que un día Cordelia realmente lo mirara, así que apoyándose en Gabriel, contestó:

—Acepto.

—Muy bien, dolerá un poco al principio, pero pasará rápido.

Gabriel lo abrazó brevemente y sucedió. "Ella" puso las manos en las mejillas de Ayato y besó sus labios. Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió, era tarde, él ya había tragado sangre, una sangre con sabor extraño.

Todo su cuerpo tembló y ardió. Gritó, gritó tan fuerte que seguro su dolor resonó por toda la mansión; se retorció cuando sus huesos se rompieron y tomaron una nueva forma, cuando la piel que los cubría comenzó a caer y él se pintó en rojo.

En ningún momento Gabriel dejó de sostenerlo.

«Respirar, no puedo respirar, ¡no puedo!».

Fue levantado del suelo, y después, casi a punto de rendirse y que la oscuridad lo atrapará, fue lanzado.

Ayato se relajó, sintió su cuerpo más pesado pero curiosamente también podía moverse de manera más ágil. Todo era azul, ese azul tocaba sus heridas y las sanaba. Dejó que ese color lo arrullará, al igual que la voz a la que tanto se encariño y parecía que la tuviera cantando justo en su oído.

Rio, era como estar en las nubes.

Sonriendo, Ayato sintió que por fin había encontrado su verdadera casa.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**EDIT.** 05/09/2019. Pequeñas correcciones y última vez que edito esto, cualquier error que se me haya escapado (sea la ortografía o en sí la coherencia de la historia), bueno, soy una simple mortal.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet (el fandom es feliz así, lo sé).

 **Advertencias:** Quizá OoC (fuera de personaje), aparición de un FC | OC (Fan Character | Original Character), trama predecible y narración de dudosa calidad.

 **Aclaraciones:** «Pensamientos».

* * *

 **VER PARA CREER**

* * *

 **VI. Todo lo malo que hagas se te regresará el triple**

Ayato no estaba por ningún lado.

Casi grito, casi, porque mostrar su desesperación era una humillación. Cordelia se veía a sí misma mejor que Beatrix y por supuesto que, Christa no le llegaba a los talones.

Por esto, mantuvo la compostura mientras el empleado que dejó como guardia de Ayato le dijo que éste desapareció. El sirviente había oído gritos horripilantes, de rodillas le explicó que él realmente luchó por abrir la puerta y ayudar al niño, pero esta no se abrió, y formando un nudo en el estómago a Cordelia, también le comentó que usar su habilidad de teletransportación fue imposible por alrededor de diez minutos. Por desgracia, cuando por fin pudo entrar Ayato no se hallaba en la habitación.

Al principio Cordelia obligó al hombre a acompañarla hasta el sótano, caminó rápido para tratar de calmar su ira ante la incompetencia de la servidumbre y la rebeldía del niño, segura de que Ayato jugó otra de sus estúpidas bromas. Francamente no entendía el que él no pudiera seguir sus indicaciones, ¿por qué tuvo que engendrar una cosa tan problemática?

Sin embargo, ese pensamiento cambió cuando en el piso del cuarto donde encerró a Ayato por mediocre, había un gran charco de sangre y restos de lo que pareció ser piel.

Su cabeza se volvió un lío y dentro de su pecho no había nada más que una mezcla caótica de horror, frustración y desesperación. Miedo, pero no miedo a perder al niño sino a perder contra Beatrix y Christa (ya había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo educando a Ayato como para que éste se fuera así como así), pero sobre todo estaba atemorizada de ser una decepción para Karl Heinz.

Por lo que, sin poder quedarse quieta, después de ordenarle a varios empleados buscar por todo el territorio Sakamaki al mayor de los trillizos, Cordelia fue a la habitación de Ayato a tratar de encontrar cualquier tipo de pista que diera con su paradero. Ayato era un idiota y siempre anotaba sus planes en un cuaderno que ella le regaló por mejorar sus calificaciones el último año.

Y en medio de tanto material inútil, la atención de Cordelia quedó fija en un libro aparentemente viejo, un libro que le resultaba un poco familiar.

«Esto, esto es...».

Sujeto con más fuerza el libro con sus dedos. Cuando ella era apenas una adolescente, había escuchado y leído las mismas leyendas humanas escritas en las hojas amarillentas (que ahora no quería más que romper en millones de pedazos).

En esa época varios niños habían desaparecido, los padres de éstos también después de pocos días, las habladurías de la gente explicaban esto último por el gran dolor que implicaba vivir en el mismo sitio donde probablemente murió tu hijo; nunca supieron quién o quiénes fueron los responsables de tantas perdidas.

Cordelia aun ahora no comprendía a los mortales y sus tontos apegos, sin embargo las cosas actualmente eran distintas para ella porque estaba involucrada en el problema; conectó puntos, debió haber sido más cuidadosa con Ayato ante los hijos de sus empleados que también estaban perdidos (además de que algunos de esos mismos sirvientes habían sido encontrados muertos cerca del lago, ese que frecuentaba el mayor de los trillizos).

Ella no creía en estúpidas leyendas humanas, pero no tenía nada más con que trabajar.

—Maldición —Masculló por lo bajo y se dirigió al puente de madera enfrente del lago, ese donde Laito y Kanato le señalaron que Ayato hablaba y jugaba con un niña, una niña que Cordelia era incapaz de ver. Eso había sido uno de sus motivos para ser más estricta, los hijos con problemas mentales era inútiles y tener otro más para remediar sus errores estaba fuera de cuestión.

Llegó y su esperanza de encontrar a Ayato fue sustituida por confusión, cuando a unos cuantos metros más adelante de ella se encontraba alguien de espaldas.

«Esa, ¡esa mocosa tiene que ser la culpable!», pensó cegada por la ira y porque ya habían transcurrido dos horas desde la desaparición de Ayato.

Antes de ir a por ella y exigirle que le dijera dónde demonios se hallaba Ayato, Cordelia jadeó de sorpresa, sus pies ya no tocaban las tablas de madera.

Con horror notó que era sujetada por brazos negros que salían de la espalda de la niña, brazos a los que de pronto les salieron dientes que se clavaron en su carne, la sangre brotó y se escurrió a lo largo de todo su vestido.

A punto de gritar, Cordelia casi vomito cuando uno de esos brazos se metió a su boca para evitar que pidiera ayuda; tembló y sus ojos se humedecieron por el sufrimiento, lo que sea que tenía entre los dientes emanó un líquido acido que derritió su lengua (de manera dolorosamente lenta), el líquido aumento en cantidad, la inmortal se desesperó más cuando este corrió por su garganta.

«No puedo morir, no puedo morir, ¡no puedo morir!».

Cordelia se removió asustada, primero trató de liberarse con su fuerza sobrehumana y después con la teletransportación (aunque no sabía a dónde ir y que podrían hacer para salvarla si sus órganos eran destruidos), pero ningún método funciono.

Cordelia lloró más fuerte, por la impotencia y al empezar a sentir como poco a poco su interior se hacía trizas.

La niña por fin le dio la cara, ésta estaba llena de heridas, moretones y sangre, sus ojos la miraban con odio (uno que Cordelia no entendió que lo provoco); no pasó ni un segundo y la más pequeña se transformó en otra cosa.

En un monstruo de un solo ojo y colmillos, que a lo largo de toda su piel se encontraban cosidos rostros en agonía, los cuales soltaban chillidos y sangre sinfín.

Rostros que Cordelia aun y con su vista empañada por lágrimas, le parecieron terriblemente familiares.

—No llores, pronto te reunirás con tu hijo.

Cordelia tembló más y deseó que alguien viniera a rescatarla; con renuencia acepto que Karl Heinz no vendría a por ella.

Era tarde, demasiado tarde, esa cosa había encajado los dientes de su boca en el rostro de Cordelia, y jaló, jaló tan fuerte como para arrancar de un tirón la cara de la vampira (esa cara por la cual la mujer sentía gran orgullo).

Gabriel volvió a su forma "humana" y arrastró el cuerpo inerte de la madre de Ayato hasta lanzarlo al agua.

—Ella ya estará para siempre contigo, espero ya seas feliz querido amigo.

Comentó, y sonrió cuando distinguió en el agua como un "monstruo" devoraba el cuerpo de Cordelia Sakamaki.

* * *

 **N/A.** Se acabó, no es lo mejor que he escrito pero estoy feliz de terminarlo. Aclaración por si volví a fallar como siempre:

Gabriel, Anna, Leila, Danielle, como prefieran llamarle (le diré Leila por escribirse en corto), es una especie de "algo" creado por otro "algo" (por el diablo, o Dios, o algo antiguo y más allá del hombre, como prefieran interpretarlo), que hace amistad con niños maltratados, debido a que Leila fue moldeada/o por el poder de ese "algo" + sentimientos solitarios, tristes y enojados que tienen los niños que son abusados; por lo que se siente más en sintonía con los niños que sufren violencia, así que se hace amigo/a de ellos, y poco a poco los convence de que irse con ella/él los hará felices.

Y sí, de cierta forma lo son, ya que se olvidan de sus preocupaciones y están siempre nadando, sintiéndose en paz. Leila usa el agua como un medio de conexión entre el mundo humano y el de ella/él. Una vez que los niños aceptan su invitación, ella/él los transforma, ellos dejan atrás su naturaleza original y cambian por completo para ser sus amigos por siempre (por esto, los "monstruos" que vio Ayato en el capítulo dos, le dijeron que él era como ellos). Aunque ya no tengan una forma "humana" ni puedan comunicarse como tal, Leila les habla, ellos le hablan, se entienden mutuamente.

Para finalizar, Leila va a por los padres malos de los niños y los mata, se queda con el rostro de estos como una especie de trofeo, y les deja el resto del cuerpo a los niños, especialmente el corazón, porque desde su punto de vista "retorcido", Leila cree que si los niños se comen el corazón de sus padres se sentirán amados y más cercanos a ellos; y sí, el monstruo del final que se come a Cordelia es Ayato.

Sin más, **gracias a todas esas personas que leyeron hasta el final esta cosa extraña.**


End file.
